The Clause
by Egyptian Green Eyes
Summary: Jessica Calaway left the WWE for a reason. But when a stipulation in her contract is used against her she is forced back into the life she left. She is in a struggle to remain with her father but Evolution has other plans. Batista/OC Orton HHH and more
1. Prologue

Hey Everyone!

This is my first story so please be kind a give your feedback to how I'm doing and any suggestions. A couple of these chapters will be short.

Please R&R! Enjoy!!!

The Clause

"Everyone here?" He asked no one.

Hunter walked into the dark sullen room, his six foot five inch muscled frame taking up much of the doorway and blocking all light from entering the room. Hunter Hearst Helmsley, or Triple H as the fans called him, was the best in the World Wrestling Entertainment business, and he knew it. At his tall stature and two hundred and thirty five pounds he was a hard man to miss. Everyday he wore an Armani suit in a different color. Today he wore a gray suit that accented his cold, iron eyes. His shoulder length blonde hair hung loosely down his neck partially covering the golden championship belt he clung to for dear life, afraid of its departure.

Three others waited for him in room 347. Dave Batista, a twenty five year old beast like man that had muscles protruding from everywhere on his body. He stood with his arms crossed against his chest covered in a nicely tailored Armani suit as well, without the coat. His pants were a dark shade of gray, almost a black, while his shirt was a bright shade of white. He was considered the animal of the group but in most people's eyes he was the best looking. His short dark hair was freshly cut for the night and his dark green eyes that seemed to look right through you into your soul were only two of his best features.

Another man was Rick Flair, the oldest member of the group by far at the age of sixty five. The years of wrestling had not been kind to him as he stood shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he waited. His gray suit matched that of Hunter's reminding you of a proud father watching his son.

The youngest man in the room was Randy Orton at the age of twenty four. His dark, spiked hair stood straight up looking like pin needles on the top of his head. He was tan and foolish, but admired by women everywhere for his good looks. Like everyone else, he waited in the dark room for his instructions.

"You all know what to do, right?" Hunter spoke showing his power over the group.

The men all nodded.

"Let's review: Jessica Callaway, aka Storm, Taker's daughter. She's about five foot five with waist length white hair, or at least she had white hair two years ago. She's very smart and cunning so don't be fooled. She has blue eyes and a stare that can look right into your soul. Got it?"

They all nodded again.

"Good let's go but remember, UNHARMED!" He accented the last word knowing that if she were hurt Vince would have his head.

As the men disbanded from the room they were unaware of a pair of eyes watching them walk away. Amy was Jessi's best friend and she was going to warn her before the unexpected visitors arrived.


	2. First Encounter

It was a surprisingly warm fall day as Jessi walked home from her friend's house where she was tutoring Lindsay's little brother. It wasn't the money she was making with the WWE. In fact, tutoring was making her far less, but it was peaceful and relaxing and she didn't have to worry about watching her back every two seconds for fear of an attack. Or did she? She noticed three men walking the streets talking to random people. When she faced forward again she noticed a wall of which she hit sending her to the ground with a large thud.

"Okay, since when did they put a wall in the middle of the sidewalk?" She asked to really no one in particular as she gathered her things, which were now strewn all across the ground where she had fallen.

"I am so sorry miss." A hand appeared in front of her face to help her up obviously belonging to a man. She could tell that this man was not from Texas. His voice sounded like one from either of the shores, California or New York, which she couldn't tell but was grateful for the lift.

"No problem, don't worry about it," Jessi said standing up whipping her shoulder length brown hair over her shoulder.

"I'm Dave, I'm new around here." Dave said extending his hand to Jessi yet again.

"I'm Cally." Jessi lied taking the out stretched hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you Cally, maybe you can help me. I'm looking for someone," he stopped, staring down at her, his towering size intimidating.

"I'd need a name to be able to help you," Jessi stated the obvious while thinking back on a conversation that she'd had with Amy, knowing that this had to be one of the men.

"Right," he laughed, "her name is Jessica Calaway; she supposedly lives around here. You don't know where I'd be able to find her do you?" David asked obvious to the fact that the entire group was now closing in from behind Jessi.

"I don't believe I know her. There's a Calaway house down the street but I don't know a Jessica. Sorry I couldn't help you." She took a step back and turned to walk around Dave but a voice stopped her right in her tracks.

"Jessica Calaway," he started, "how could you lie to David like that and not tell him who you are when we came all this way to see you?"

"What do you want Hunter?" She turned around to face him seeing for the first time the three other men that Amy had warned her about.

"Temper, temper there Jessi. I just want to talk to you." He replied putting his hands up in front of himself in mock defense. "Vince was asking about you and you know Vince."

"Well I have nothing to say to you or Vince. As a matter of fact you both can go straight to hell!" She stated before turning to walk away.

Hunter grabbed Jessi's arm while Randy stepped in front of her.

"Now Jessi," Hunter spoke, "you and I both know that when Vince asks about someone it really means that he wants to see then, so how can I just let you go?"

A car pulled up next to the group, Hunter still holding Jessi's arm in his hand. When the door opened Jessi saw Vince sitting inside and struggled with everything she had to get free. Randy grabbed both of her arms and held them tightly to her sides in a bear hug while taking short steps toward the car.

"Now don't fight it love," Randy said whispering right in her ear. "You're still under contract." With that said Randy pushed her in the car and slammed the door as the car sped away. Jessi knew that she was in trouble as soon as she heard Randy's words. She knew it had to be the clause.


	3. The Terms

The arena was quiet today as the workers knew something was about to take place, they just didn't know what. The wrestlers went about their daily routines of warming up and getting ready for the show but three were unusually happy tonight.

Hunter, Rick and Dave walked into the arena with permanent smiles on their faces. They had done their job and Vince was going to reward them sweetly. Randy was missing from the group though, for he was already watching the captive. They walked into locker room 302 one by one seeing their captive bound to a wooden chair knocked out from the chloroform no doubt.

"How's she been?" Hunter asked grabbing the hair on the back of Jessi's head and lifting to see her face.

"How's she supposed to be? She's been knocked out cold for the past 2 hours," Randy stated putting down the magazine he was reading and standing up to show respect for the leader.

"That long? How much did Vince give her?" Hunter asked obviously worried about his once good friend, lifting her eyelids to check on her.

"I gave her enough to knock her out until the show starts. We can't have our guest of honor trying to run from us now can we?" Vince stated while walking through the door up to where Jessi was sitting and untying her, not caring if she fell or not.

With a sweeping motion Randy picked Jessi up like a rag doll. He cradled her in his arms trying not to hurt her. Randy had known Jess for several years and even though they had a falling out he still cared about her.

"Let's go gentlemen. We have a date with Sleeping Beauty." As Vince walked out of the door Jessi started to stir, showing signs that the chloroform was starting to ware off.

"Dave grab her arm and Randy put her down. She won't be able to run with the two of you hanging on to her," Hunter stated. "And Randy, tonight's your lucky night!" With that he turned and walked out the door followed closely by Rick.

The music blared through the PA system as the group headed down the tamp to the ring dragging a stirring Jessi behind them. When Jessi lifted her head to see what was going on and saw the set up of the ring she fought back, trying to get free even though she was still pretty drugged.

The ring was set up like an altar with one side of the ring completely missing. Flaming read roses were everywhere around the ring and a pastor dressed in white was waiting for them. While she was fighting against her captors Vince started talking and explaining to the crowd of fans in the seats and to the millions watching TV what was happening.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to witness this lovely occasion." Vince started twirling around in the center of the ring putting himself on display like a peacock. "This is a very special night for Miss Jessica Calaway, or as you know her, Storm." At the mention of her "stage" name the crowd went wild like a pack of wolves giving their approval. Jessi stood unmoving but willed herself to move when her energy was still not all there.

"You see, Jessica signed a contract a few years ago when she was sixteen that stated, as long as someone she was 'tied' to was in the business when would be too. So, I figured as long as the Undertaker was still here I would still have Storm, but then something happened. One of my henchmen got carried away and put Taker on the injured list for the past two years. To tell you the truth I don't think he's coming back. So I figured that the only way to get Storm back is through Jessica and the only way to get Jessica back now, is for her to get married."


End file.
